flashverse_mcfandomcom-20200214-history
Cisco Ramon (Earth-1)
History Cisco Ramon is a scientist who works at S.T.A.R. Labs, alongside Caitlin Snow. He is a close ally of The Flash, whom he often provides technical support for during his missions. He even occasionally helps out in battle with his own meta-human powers, as the hero, Vibe. One of Cisco's meta-human abilities is to breach to alternate universes throughout the multiverse. The first time Cisco managed to breach to another Earth, was when he helped Barry return to Earth-1, after he followed the Black Flash to New Earth. Vibe The earliest known instance of Cisco using the Vibe persona was when he helped The Flash defeat Captain Cold, after he had kidnapped Iris West. Cisco once received a vision of a man trapped in the Speed Force. Cisco used his powers to help Barry travel into the Speed Force and save the man known as Roscoe Hynes. Hynes ended up trying to kill Barry, so Barry was forced to defeat him and leave him in the Speed Force. Vibe went with the Flash, Caitlin Snow and Wally West, to defeat the Black Flash in New Earth, and prevented The Collider from destroying the multiverse. Post-Flashpoint When Flash returned moments later from stopping the Collider, he had (unknown to the others) spent months in an alternate timeline that he had created. This timeline created a paradox which had ripple effects, one of which included the revival of Iris West, who's murder was erased from history. She was seen to be standing alongside Cisco, Caitlin and Wally on New Earth when Flash returned. Return to New Earth As Team Flash's rivalry with Savitar escalated, the team found themselves with out Barry's help, as he had been captured and taken to New Earth by Savitar. Captain Cold and Weather Wizard, who were being employed by Savitar, made their way to S.T.A.R. Labs, and incapacitated Cisco, Caitlin and Iris, so that they wouldn't come looking for the Flash. This plan didn't work out too well, as Cisco and Iris soon went together to New Earth and tracked Barry down. When Cisco and Iris met with Barry, they were able to break Barry out of his confinement. Savitar soon showed up, and informed Barry and Cisco that he was the one who revived Iris after the Flashpoint Paradox, and that she had been under his control the entire time. Much to their disbelief, Iris pulled out her gun, and shot Cisco. Notes * This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of the Flashverse. It is an adaptation of Cisco Ramon / Vibe. The original character was created by Geoff Johns and first appeared in Justice League of America Annual #2. * Cisco Ramon's first appearance was in Frozen Surfaces. * Cisco's first appearance as Vibe was in Broken Ice. Related * Appearances of Cisco Ramon (Earth-1) * Images of Cisco Ramon (Earth-1) Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:2017 Character Debuts Category:S.T.A.R. Labs (Earth-1)/Members Category:Earth-1/Characters Category:Flashverse Category:The Flash (Series) Category:Earth-1